


Sights Unseen: There But For The Grace Of God

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [9]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e20 There But for the Grace of God, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "There But For The Grace Of God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: There But For The Grace Of God

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Great SyFy Rewatch, I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my Ancient!John series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in "Fratris Filii".
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Part of that is RL, part of that is general uncertainty about the best weay to go about developing this relationship realistically, and part of it is general distraction by AJ stuff. Please, enjoy. 
> 
> (This one takes place shortly before the episode, btw).

**4 April, 1998 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

She knows she’s being ridiculous.

No, worse than that, she’s being _childish_ , which is beyond unforgivable. She is a woman in a man’s world, with enough connections and good enough looks for everyone to draw all the wrong conclusions about her. The moment she slips, her career stops being about what she’s actually done for the Stargate Program and about everything that’s ever been whispered about her in the locker rooms.

Its just things have been so _awkward_ since they got back from Antarctica. Sam would’ve thought that almost dying together would’ve brought them closer or, at lest, able to overcome the barrier between them, the one that marked her in the Colonel’s eyes as a scientist first and an airman second. Her science had saved their asses more than once. If they’d actually been on a different planet, she would have been able to get them home a dozen times over. And, when all that failed, she’d climbed half a mile up a crevice in the ice looking for signs of civilization at his order. She’d thought-

Well, it doesn’t matter what Sam had thought. All she knows now is that the Colonel has been avoiding her. It’s nothing serious, nothing she can put directly into words, but it’s there. Oh, as a team they’re all still fine, and in mission briefings and all of that nothing appears to have changed, but-

But he used to stop by her lab between missions. Sometimes it had just been to clarify a point for a report – once it had even been to ask her the proper spelling of the technique she’d used. Other times he’d come by to drag her to the mess – or, when he knew she was in the middle of something important, he’d bring her a plate of something or a candy bar or even just a cup of coffee. Sometimes he had seemed to come by for no point at all.

But that was then. All of that has stopped in the two months since the incident. Some of that could be attributed to his broken leg – Colonel O’Neill could hardly be expected to go wandering around the SGC in a cast, no matter how good he claimed to feel or how much he despised desk duty – but not all of it.

It’s those unknown reasons that have her feeling ridiculous, childish, and insecure about her job in a way she hasn’t felt since the very beginning of their partnership. She wants to ask what she’s done, because she’d come to enjoy spending time with the Colonel outside of work, or, at least, outside of the normal work relationship.

And that is the crux of the problem, isn’t it? Even with his stupid ideas about scientists and where they belong in warfare, Sam likes him more than she ought. Maybe Colonel O’Neill had picked up on that as is just trying to save her career.

She slams the door of her locker shut. He’s her commanding officer and it’s not affected their missions yet, so she has no grounds to complain, however irritating it might be. Sam has no right to complain.

She misses how it used to be, though.


End file.
